Survivors Of The Curse
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: There were survivors of Regina's curse. Among them were a teenage boy named Peter Pan and the girl he loves, a teenage girl named Rapunzel. This story mostly takes place in season 2. Told in the third person point of view. Pan is mortal. Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot. AU.
1. Ogres

**A/N: Some important things you need to know:**

**1. Rapunzel is my OC. She is based on Rapunzel from _Tangled_. There will be no Flynn Rider, Maximus, or Pascal in this story. Flynn and Gothel will be mentioned, but they will not appear. One thing that is different from the Rapunzel in this story and Rapunzel from _Tangled_ is that my version of Rapunzel never got her hair cut.**

**2. I made Pan and the lost boys good just for the hell of it. Hook will be a villain. In this story, he never was a soldier, nor did he have a brother. He was always a pirate.**

**3. Pan is not Rumple's father in this story. **

**4. Spoiler alert: The main characters will head to Storybrooke in an alternate version of season 3.**

**5. There are multiple pairings, but the main pairing is Pan/Rapunzel.**

**Main Cast**

**Peter Pan-Robbie Kay**

**Rapunzel- Olivia Holt**

**Felix the lost boy- Parker Croft**

**Slightly the lost boy-Field Cate**

**Devin the lost boy-Skylar Gisondo**

**Brandon the lost boy- Jack Di Blasio**

**Tinkerbell- Rose McIver**

**Wendy Darling-Freya Tingley**

**Mulan- Jamie Chung**

**Philip- Julian Morris**

**Aurora- Sarah Bolger**

Chapter 1: Ogres

There were survivors of Regina's dark curse. Among them were Peter Pan, a princess named Rapunzel, the lost boys Felix, Slightly, Devin and Brandon, Tinkerbell the fairy (well, ex fairy), a girl named Wendy Darling, a warrior named Mulan, Prince Philip, and Princess Aurora, a.k.a. Sleeping Beauty.

Rapunzel, Mulan, Aurora, and Philip were from a land called the Enchanted Forest. Peter, the lost boys, Tinkerbell, and Wendy were from a land called Neverland. When Regina cast the dark curse hoping to destroy all of the fairy tale characters' (the good ones, anyway) happiness, Neverland and the parts of the Enchanted Forest Rapunzel, Mulan, Aurora, and Philip were from didn't get affected. They just ended up here in a strange land surrounded by trees and a large river. It wasn't the Enchanted Forest or Neverland.

Neverland's magic prevented aging. The magic of this land (which did not have a name) did not prevent aging. Back in Neverland, Peter, Wendy, Tinkerbell, and the lost boys were 14. They've been in Neverland for 4 years and have never gotten a single year older. Now, Peter, Wendy, Tinkerbell, and the lost boys are 18. Aurora, Mulan, and Philip are 20. Rapunzel is 18.

Rapunzel was kidnapped as a baby from her home, a luxurious castle in the land of Corona, by a woman named Gothel. Rapunzel had gotten magic powers from a golden flower. Gothel raised Rapunzel in a tower hidden from any signs of civilization, using the girl's magic hair to keep herself young. She told Rapunzel that staying in the tower was the only way to stay safe. One day, Rapunzel convinced Gothel to leave the tower. That was the same day she met the wanted bandit Flynn Rider. The two went on a journey and fell in love. Gothel and two thugs found them. Gothel brought Rapunzel back to the tower, and the thugs brought Flynn to the castle in Corona, and he was sentenced to death by hanging.

Just as Flynn was about to be killed, Rapunzel found out she was the lost princess of Corona, and that she was kidnapped by Gothel. Eventually, Flynn was hanged for his crimes in front of all Corona, including the king and queen. Without thinking, Gothel told Rapunzel about Flynn's death. Rapunzel, thinking she had something to do it, killed Gothel to avenge him. She then left the tower and reunited with her parents.

On that same day, Wendy Darling and her brothers arrived in Neverland in order to find Bae, and they did find him. Peter and the lost boys had never seen a girl before, except Tinkerbell and the mermaid that guarded the island, a black haired, blue eyed, fair skinned mermaid by the name of Josephine. She could teleport people she didn't want on the island back to where they came from. The villainous pirate Killian Jones, a.k.a. Captain Hook, came to Neverland with his crew on a magic ship known as the Jolly Roger. He and his crew tried to steal some treasure from Skull Rock. Josephine didn't like that, so she kicked Hook off the island. She gave his crew permission to leave, and they left on the Jolly Roger, because they didn't want to be without their captain.

Josephine kicked Wendy's brothers and Bae off the island a mere two days after she kicked Hook off the island. She wanted Wendy to stay in Neverland so Tinkerbell could have a female friend. Eventually, Felix ended up falling for Tinkerbell and Brandon ended up falling for Wendy. Felix and Tinkerbell became a couple, as did Brandon and Wendy.

Shortly after Rapunzel was reunited with her parents, the royal family of Corona was invited to the wedding of Snow White and Prince Charming. Regina cast the curse, and Bae and Wendy's brothers were sent to a land without magic, with altered memories. Wendy's brothers didn't remember having a sister, and Bae became known as Neal.

Hook was also sent to the land without magic, but he kept his memories and became Sheriff of Storybrooke under the alias Mark while the Huntsman, alias Graham, was the deputy Sheriff, and had a sexual relationship with Regina, who kept both her memories and magic. Her magic and Rumple's magic was not affected by the curse. Rumple's memories were also not affected. Regina was aware that he was not really Mr. Gold, and he was aware she was the Evil Queen. Regina threatened that if Hook, Graham, and Rumple did anything to tick her off, she'd rip out their hearts and crush them. Hook and Rumple didn't do anything to tick her off, but Graham did. He fell in love with Emma, who was supposed to break the curse. Regina crushed Graham's heart. Emma witnessed Graham's death. It appeared to be mysterious, as Regina kept Graham's heart in a top secret location. So when she crushed his heart, Emma didn't know it was her who killed him.

Peter Pan, Rapunzel, the lost boys, Tinkerbell, Wendy, Mulan, Philip, and Aurora were not affected by the curse. When Rapunzel and Pan first laid eyes on each other, it was love at first sight. They soon became a couple. Really, the only ones who haven't found love are Mulan, Devin, and Slightly. They don't have romantic feelings for anyone.

It had been 28 years since they first arrived in this strange land. Of course, they didn't know it had been that long, because time was frozen here, like in Neverland, and before Emma arrived in Storybrooke. The clock in Storybrooke began to move a mere minute after she arrived there.

~Line break~

Sometimes Peter Pan was called Peter, other times he was called Pan.

The light brown haired, blue eyed teenager woke up and got out of the tent he slept in. He saw Mulan and Aurora fighting some ogres. Mulan was often the first one to get up in the morning, and Aurora was always awake. She had been asleep for a hundred years thanks to the sleeping curse Philip had broken. There were two side effects to the curse: it could only be broken by true love's kiss, and after it was broken, Aurora would always want to be awake.

"How the hell did these ogres get here?" Pan asked Aurora as he dodged a blow from an ogre's club. Mulan stabbed that ogre with her sword.

"I don't know." Aurora said.

"I don't either." Mulan said. An ogre lunged at Aurora with its club. Aurora ducked her head, and Pan stabbed that ogre with his sword.

Mulan, Aurora, and Pan managed to scare all the ogres away from the campsite.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	2. It's Fine By Me If You Never Leave

_**It's fine by me if you never leave.**_

_**~Andy Grammer, Fine By Me**_

Chapter 2: It's Fine By Me If You Never Leave

Rapunzel and the other people who weren't awake woke up to find that Pan had made breakfast. He had made a fire and boiled green apples to make applesauce. There wasn't a lot of food on this island, just green apples, fish, and berries. Applesauce was what they ate for breakfast every day. Fish was what they ate for lunch and supper. Berry juice was squeezed on the fish to add some flavor. They had to make a fire to cook their food, because unlike the people in Storybrooke, they had no access to modern technology, or knowledge of how to use modern technology.

"Good morning, my brown eyed princess." Pan said to Rapunzel. He gave the brown eyed teenage girl with the 70 feet of magic blonde hair a kiss on the lips before handing her a bowl of applesauce and a spoon he had constructed out of wood. She was wearing the same outfit she wore when she first arrived in this strange land: a dark blue dress with a black bodice, long sleeves, and a mid-calf length pleated skirt. She had on black knee-length boots with a low heel. The bottom of the boots could be seen underneath the skirt of the dress. She had on a beautiful silver tiara identical to Aurora's.

"Good morning." Rapunzel smiled at the boy she loved before saying good morning to Mulan and Aurora.

"Good morning to you too, Rapunzel." Aurora gave her fellow princess a pleasant smile.

Everyone finished their breakfast and it was soon time for lunch. Pan went to go get some fish. Aurora and Mulan made the beds. Rapunzel helped Tinkerbell, Wendy, and the lost boys collect firewood. They made a fire pit. They put a few logs around it for everyone to sit on. Each log was big enough to fit four people.

"That's a fine lookin' fire pit." Felix said.

"It sure is." Slightly agreed.

"I'm going to go help Peter." Rapunzel left the campsite and went into the forest. She found Pan in the creek, attempting to catch fish with a spear he had made from a sharp rock, vines, and a long stick. A fish slipped from the tip of his spear before Pan could kill it.

"Damn it!" He cursed. "I lost another one!"

Peter attempted to spear another fish. He noticed Rapunzel watching him and smiled at her, chuckling. "These fish are mighty crafty."

Rapunzel gave him a small smile. "You'll catch the next one."

"I sure hope so." Pan said. "The boys will be mighty angry with me if I fail to catch lunch. Hell, they'll probably skin me alive."

"They wouldn't do that." Rapunzel said.

"I don't know," Pan said with a shrug, "staying in Neverland can do horrible things to you. It can turn you into a savage."

"The boys aren't savages." Rapunzel said. "No one in this land is a savage. If anyone's a savage, it's the mermaid that guards Neverland."

"You got that right." Pan muttered. "That woman's sadistic! Her favorite thing to do is attempt to drown teenage boys."

"Am I disturbing you?" Rapunzel asked Peter. "Should I leave?"

Pan shook his head. "Don't leave."

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "It's fine by me if you never leave my side."

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Stories

_**Tell me a story long and true.**_

_**~Phillip Phillips, Tell Me A Story.**_

Chapter 3: Stories

Everyone ate the fish Pan had caught. As usual, they squeezed berry juice on it. Before sunset, Peter went to catch fish for supper. This time, Felix went to help him catch it instead of Rapunzel. At sunset, Felix re-lit the fire and everyone ate some more fish.

Rapunzel sat next to Peter on a log, with Slightly and Mulan on the other side of her.

"Rapunzel, do you know any good stories?" Slightly asked the brown eyed princess. "Every night in Neverland, us lost boys would take turns telling stories around the campfire. Pan would tell a story as well. He often told a better story than the rest of us."

"How good were Peter's stories?" Rapunzel asked Slightly.

"Quite good!" He exclaimed. "He would tell us stories about princes who killed dragons and saved damsels in distress."

"I know a good story." Rapunzel said. "It's unlike any you've ever heard before. I bet it's better than any one of the stories Peter told you!"

"Storytelling is meant to be fun, not a competition." Pan said.

"You're just afraid a girl will tell better stories than you." Rapunzel smirked. "And I have a story that's _way_ better than any story you have ever told the lost boys about a dragon killing prince!"

"Sounds like you're challenging me to a storytelling contest." A smirk graced Peter's features. "You're on, princess."

"My story is different than the usual dragon killing prince stories I tell you." Peter said to the lost boys.

He began to tell a story. "A dragon with exceedingly evil intentions was plaguing a lovely kingdom. Night and day he lurked about the courtyard walls, belching fire and smoke, and roaring in a most terrible fashion. Things looked bad for the royal household."

Pan continued telling the story. "Dear me," said the king. "One of these days he'll get a royal blaze going, and when he does-poof! That'll be it."

Pan continued telling the story. "Well, what are you going to do about it?" asked the queen sharply. "I mean, you can't just sit there counting your jewels and ignoring the problem."

Pan continued telling the story. "I have asked every brave man in the kingdom to slay the dragon," said the king. "They all said they had more important things to do."

Pan continued telling the story. "Nonsense," said the queen with a breathy sign. "What could be more important than saving the palace from a monstrous dragon? Perhaps you should offer a reward."

Pan continued telling the story. "I _have_ offered a reward," said the king. "No one seems interested."

Pan continued telling the story. "Well, then, offer something of value to go with it," said the queen. And with that, she stomped out of the room.

Pan continued telling the story. "I'll slay the dragon," said the princess, Penelope, jumping from behind an antique suit of armor. She had just happened to be listening to the conversation.

Pan continued telling the story. "The king blinked his eyes twice, once with shock because he was taken by surprise, and once with pride because he was taken by his daughter's dazzling beauty. "You can't slay a dragon," he said. "Why don't you go pick flowers or something?"

Pan continued telling the story. "The princess flexed the arm of the ancient armor."

Pan continued telling the story. "See? No more clink." She said.

Pan continued telling the story. "No more clink," said the king vacantly.

Pan continued telling the story. "And I just fixed the drawbridge, too," said the princess. "You won't have to worry about the clank anymore."

Pan continued telling the story. "I have more important worries," said the king.

Pan continued telling the story. "I know, the dragon," said Penelope. " I_ said _I'd slay him for you."

Pan continued telling the story. "Nonsense," said the king. "Young ladies don't slay dragons."

Pan continued telling the story. "They don't oil armor or fix drawbridges, either," said the princess matter-of-factly.

Pan continued telling the story. "The king scratched his head and thought about that for a while. Princess Penelope was always giving him something to think about. For one thing, he thought her beauty was unsurpassed by that of any princess on earth. For another, it seemed she never behaved as beautiful princesses should."

Pan continued telling the story. "Slaying dragons is men's work," he said. "And that is that."

Pan continued telling the story. "The princess didn't really think that was that. But she knew her father did. So she said no more about it- to him, anyway."

Pan continued telling the story. "It seemed to her that a young lady could do anything she wanted, if she set her mind to it. And in her tender years she had set her mind to many things the king and queen had said only men could do."

Pan continued telling the story. "She once whittled a whistle from a green willow stick when she was supposed to be sewing a fine seam."

Pan continued telling the story. "She once built a birdhouse when she was supposed to be practicing her lute lesson."

Pan continued telling the story. "And once she even killed a mouse. She had come into the bedchamber to find her mother standing on a chair and screaming, as queens often do in the presence of mice.

Pan continued telling the story. "Don't worry, mother, I'll get him," Penelope said.

Pan continued telling the story. "Young ladies don't kill mice," the queen said. "For goodness sake, stand on a chair and scream along with me."

Pan continued telling the story. "But Penelope didn't stand on a chair and scream. She caught the mouse and disposed of it tidily."

Pan continued telling the story. "Well, she would dispose of the dragon, too. And she would get some ideas on how to go about it."

Pan continued telling the story. She went to speak to the royal cook. "How would you slay a dragon?" she asked.

Pan continued telling the story. "I would cut off his head with a carving knife," said the cook. "But of course you couldn't do that."

Pan continued telling the story. "Why not?" asked the princess.

Pan continued telling the story. "Young ladies don't slay dragons," the cook said.

"My father said that too," said Penelope, and she went to speak to the royal tailor. "How would you slay a dragon?" she asked.

Pan continued telling the story. "I would stab him through the heart with a long needle," the tailor said.

Pan continued telling the story. "Would you lend me a long needle?" asked the princess.

Pan continued telling the story. "Young ladies don't slay dragons," the tailor said. "Besides, I don't have a needle long enough or strong enough."

Pan continued telling the story. "So Penelope went to the royal court jester."

Pan continued telling the story. "How would you slay a dragon?" she asked.

"I would tell him such a funny story he would die laughing," said the jester.

Pan continued telling the story. "Do you have such a funny story?" asked Penelope.

Pan continued telling the story. "There aren't any stories _that _funny," said the jester. "Besides, young ladies don't slay dragons."

Pan continued telling the story. "You may be in for a surprise," said the princess, and she went to speak to the royal wizard. "How would you slay a dragon?" she asked.

Pan continued telling the story. "The royal wizard thought a long time. Then he said, "Why do you want to know?"

Pan continued telling the story. "Because I want to slay the dragon," Penelope said matter-of-factly.

Pan continued telling the story. "Well, if you really want the truth," the wizard said, "the fact is, young ladies don't slay dragons."

Pan continued telling the story. "How do you know they don't?" Penelope asked.

Pan continued telling the story. "Everybody knows that," the wizard said. "Don't ask me how I know-it's just a fact."

Pan continued telling the story. "Well, then," the princess said, "if a brave young man wanted to save the palace from a smoke-blowing, flame-throwing, fierce, and wicked dragon, what advice would you give him?"

Pan continued telling the story. "The royal wizard wrinkled his forehead, squinted his eyes, and made arches with his fingers while he thought. Then he said, "I would advise him to fight fire with fire."

Pan continued telling the story. "I see," said Penelope.

Pan continued telling the story. "My feet are cold," said the wizard. "Do me a favor and slide that hot bucket over here. I want to warm my toes on it."

Pan continued telling the story. "Penelope did as he asked."

Pan continued telling the story. "How does the bucket stay hot?" she asked.

Pan continued telling the story. "It's filled with a magic liquid that burns without fire," said the wizard. "I conjured it up myself."

Pan continued telling the story. "A good bit of magic," said Penelope admiringly. "Can you get the liquid to flame up?"

Pan continued telling the story. "If I want flames, I just drop a hot coal into the bucket," said the wizard. And then he fell asleep. He always fell asleep after talking three minutes, and now his three minutes were up. Besides, it was nap time for everybody in the palace."

Pan continued telling the story. "But how anybody could sleep through the dragon's terrible roaring was a mystery to Penelope. And how anybody could sleep while evil threatened the palace was another mystery to her."

Pan continued telling the story. "The wizard had given the princess an idea, though, and she tiptoed out of the room."

Pan continued telling the story. "She found a pipe in her collection of iron and sealed it at one end. She tiptoed back to the wizard's room and filled the pipe with the liquid from the magic bucket. With a pair of tongs, she took a hot coal from the fire and tiptoed away. She paused in the great hall long enough to don a suit of armor-minus the helmet that hurt her ears and hung low over her eyes. Finally she found a shield she could lift."

Pan continued telling the story. "Then, clanking, she made her way through the courtyard to the gates. Though she was not strong enough to open them, she managed to push herself sideways through the iron bars. And she wasn't the least bit afraid."

Pan continued telling the story. "Now, the dragon was the biggest, the most ferocious dragon that ever lived. Princess Penelope didn't know that, but she rather suspected it, for why else wouldn't the brave men in the kingdom come to slay him?

Pan continued telling the story. "And the dragon, who was also the wisest dragon that ever lived, had a hunch someone was after him. So he crept slowly around the walls to see who it was-roaring terrible roars and belching the sky full of fire and smoke as he went."

Pan continued telling the story. "I wish he wouldn't smoke so much," Penelope muttered as she crept after him. Rounding the corner, she could just make out the monstrous tip of the dragon's tail disappearing around the corner ahead."

Pan continued telling the story. "This will never do," she said after the third corner. Turning, she crept the other way-and she met the dragon face to face!

Pan continued telling the story. "Now, it isn't easy to describe the ferocious battle that ensued, but it went something like this…"

"Stop or I'll shoot," said Penelope calmly.

"What's a nice girl like you doing out slaying dragons?" sneered the dragon as he crept toward her, blinking several times because of her dazzling beauty.

"I said, stop or I'll shoot."

"You don't _shoot_ dragons," the dragon said, coming closer. "Everybody I ever heard of slays them with swords."

"I'm not like everybody you ever heard of," Penelope said.

"I wonder why that is," the dragon said. And though he didn't know it at the time, the dragon had spoken his last words.

Princess Penelope raised her lead pipe, ignited the liquid with her hot coal, and dealt the deadly dragon a deadly blow.

Now, nobody would believe the terrible fire that followed, so it isn't necessary to describe it. But it was like the end of the world.

At last the smoke cleared away. And there standing among the charred remains of the world's most ferocious dragon was-the world's most handsome prince. Penelope couldn't believe her eyes.

Pan continued telling the story. "I've been waiting for something like that to happen," said the prince, smiling a handsome smile and winking. "You'll marry me, of course."

But Penelope was the world's most beautiful princess. Having her for a wife was more than the prince had dared dream, especially while bouncing about in the body of a dragon.

Pan continued telling the story. "I have a kingdom ten times the size of this pea patch," he added. "It's all yours if you'll say yes."

Pan continued telling the story. "Penelope gazed into his eyes a long time. Thoughtfully, she said, "I've been waiting for someone like you to ask me something like that. But there's something you should know about me first. I wouldn't be happy just being a queen and doing lady-like. I like to fix drawbridges, build birdhouses, slay dragons…that sort of thing."

Pan continued telling the story. "It so happens I have bridges, birds, and dragons to spare," said the prince hopefully.

Pan continued telling the story. "Then my answer is yes," said Penelope.

Pan finished telling the story. "And with that, they saddled up a white horse and rode off into the sunset."

"That was a good story." Mulan said. "Penelope reminds me of myself."

"Because you were the only female warrior back in China?" Philip asked her.

"Precisely," Mulan replied.

"I have a better story." Rapunzel said. "It's a true story."

"Do tell." Slightly said with interest. "We've never heard a true story. All the stories we told were made up, like the one Pan just told."

"This is my story." Rapunzel began telling her story.

"Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell to Earth and became a golden flower filled with incredibly strong healing properties. An old enchantress named Mother Gothel discovered the flower and hoarded its healing ability to keep her young for hundreds of years. Centuries later, the pregnant queen of the nearby kingdom of Corona fell deathly ill, leading the king to seek out the legendary mystical plant. Despite Gothel's efforts to hide it, the flower was found, uprooted, and boiled into medicine for the queen, which heals her. A baby princess was born with hair that possessed healing properties. That princess was me."

Rapunzel continued telling her story. "Gothel, wanting to reclaim her immortality and youth, broke into the royal nursery to cut a lock of the princess's hair, only to discover that doing so causes it to lose its magic. She kidnapped the princess instead and named her Rapunzel, raising her as her own in an isolated tower. The king and the queen honored their missing daughter by releasing floating lanterns on the night of her birthday each year in hopes that one day, their lost princess will return."

Rapunzel continued telling her story. "For my eighteenth birthday, I asked Gothel for permission to go outside the tower to see the source of the annual floating lights, but Gothel refused and said that the outside world is filled with dangers. Meanwhile, the wanted criminal Flynn Rider stole the lovely golden crown of the lost princess. The guards chased Flynn through the forest, and eventually, he stumbled across my tower."

Rapunzel continued telling her story. "I knocked him unconscious, hid him, and took the tiara. I asked Gothel for a special paint, the ingredients for which require three days of travel. She left and I told Flynn that I would give him the tiara back if he took me to see the lights. While on the route, he took me to the Snugly Duckling Inn, which was full of thugs, in hopes of scaring me into giving up her quest. The thugs were charmed by me, because I encouraged them to follow their dreams."

Rapunzel continued telling her story. "Gothel returned early to the tower and found the tiara. She teamed up with Flynn's former accomplices to get me back and get revenge on Flynn. The guards invaded the tavern and chased us to a dam which collapsed. We became trapped in a flooding cave. Believing he was about to die, Flynn told me his real name: Eugene Fitzherbert."

Pan snickered.

Rapunzel continued telling her story. "I told Flynn my hair glows when I sing, then I realized we can use the light from my hair to find a way out. I used my magic golden hair to heal Flynn's injured hand. When Flynn went to gather firewood, Gothel found me. She brought me back to the tower, and Flynn's former accomplices brought Flynn to the castle in Corona, and he was sentenced to death by hanging."

Rapunzel continued telling her story. "Just as Flynn was about to be killed, Ifound out I was the lost princess of Corona, and that I was kidnapped by Gothel. Eventually, Flynn was hanged for his crimes in front of all Corona, including the king and queen. Seemingly without thinking, Gothel told me about Flynn's death. I killed Gothel because I thought she had something to do with Flynn's death. I then left the tower and reunited with my parents."

Rapunzel finished telling her story. "Shortly after that, the royal family of Corona was invited to the wedding of Snow White and Prince Charming. Regina cast the curse. I was sent here, along with all of you."

"You win the storytelling contest, my brown eyed princess." Peter said to Rapunzel. "True stories are much better than fictional ones."

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Counting Stars

_**We'll be counting stars.  
**__**~OneRepublic, Counting Stars**_

Chapter 4: Counting Stars

Aurora began looking at the stars. "One, two, three, four…"

"What the hell are you doing?" A bewildered Felix asked her.

"Counting stars." Aurora replied. "Counting stars makes the time pass by quickly, for me at least. I have to do _something_ to keep myself awake."

"That's not something I'd do to keep myself awake." Felix said. "That's something I'd do if I wanted to make myself fall asleep."

Aurora continued counting. "Five, six, seven eight..."

"I liked to count the stars while I was trapped in the tower." Rapunzel said. "It prevented me from getting bored."

Rapunzel joined in the counting. "Nine, ten, eleven…"

"Twelve, thirteen, fourteen…" Aurora continued counting.

The others decided to join in. The group counted around 500 stars before they decided to call it quits with the star counting.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Stay The Night

_**Stay with me, baby stay with me.**_

_**~Parachute, Kiss Me Slowly.**_

Chapter 5: Stay The Night

"It's getting late. You should all head to bed." Aurora told the others.

"You should go to bed too, Aurora." Philip said to her.

"I can't go to sleep, Philip. You know I can't." Aurora said to him.

"I can help you fall asleep!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "My magic hair heals the sick, the injured, and the cursed. It can reverse the side effect of your curse, Aurora!"

Rapunzel wrapped a lock of her 70 feet of blonde hair around Aurora's hand and began to sing._ Flower, gleam and glow._

Everyone's eyes grew wide as they saw what unfolded. Rapunzel's hair glowed as she sang. The glowing hair was not like anything they'd ever seen.

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

The short, simple verse that Rapunzel had sang made Aurora blink tiredly. "I want to go to sleep."

She grinned happily. "I want to go to sleep! Rapunzel, you're brilliant!"

"Oh, it's nothing." Rapunzel said modestly.

"I think not!" Slightly exclaimed. "That was magical!"

"That surpasses pixie dust magic by a hell of a lot." Tinkerbell said.

Aurora began getting drowsy. She got drowsier and drowsier every second.

"I'm going to bed." Aurora declared.

"I'll walk you to your tent." Philip walked Aurora to the tent she shared with Mulan and Rapunzel. Tinkerbell shared a tent with Wendy. Peter shared a tent with Philip and Felix. Devin shared a tent with Brandon.

Aurora got in the tent and snuggled under her wool blanket.

"Sleep well, my princess." Philip said fondly.

He went to head to his tent, but he stopped when he heard Aurora say his name. "Philip?"

"Yes?" Philip asked.

"Will you stay the night?" Aurora asked. "This is the first night I've felt like sleeping in a long time. I'll know I'll have a good sleep tonight if you're next to me. It's just for tonight, I promise."

Without a word, Philip slipped under the wool blanket with Aurora. Their eyes closed, and Aurora scooted closer to him. Philip's arms wrapped around her waist, and she laid her head on his chest.

Mulan and Rapunzel got in the tent and manoeuvred around the sleeping couple. They covered themselves up with their wool blankets and fell to sleep.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. We're Getting Out Of Here

_**I'm ready to go.**_

_**~Panic! At The Disco, Ready To Go (Get Me Out Of My Mind)**_

Chapter 6: We're Getting Out Of Here

Aurora woke up surrounded by red flames. She was back in the Netherworld. She never thought she'd end up back here after the curse was broken. What if it wasn't really broken? Wait, never mind, true love's kiss breaks any curse. How was she back in the Netherworld? After a sleeping curse is broken, the affected person stays out of the Netherworld for good.

Through the flames, Aurora could barely make out the outline of a little boy. "Hello?! Is anyone here?" He yelled.

_He must have been put under a sleeping curse_, Aurora thought.

"I'm here!" Aurora yelled to the boy. "Who are you?"

"My name is Henry!" The boy yelled.

Aurora put a hand up to shield herself from the flames. "Hello Henry! My name is Aurora! I never thought I'd be back here in the Netherworld, but I am."

"Wait, _back_?" Realization hit Henry like a ton of bricks. "You're Sleeping Beauty, aren't you?"

"Yes I am!" Aurora yelled. "Prince Philip woke me from my sleeping curse with true love's kiss!"

"Yes!" Henry yelled in triumph. "I knew he would!"

"What are you doing back here?" Henry asked Aurora. "After a sleeping curse is broken, the affected person gets out of the Netherworld for good."

"This is the first time I've been asleep in a while. Maleficent must have put a spell on me while I was under the sleeping curse to transfer me back here after the curse was broken to make me suffer more than I already have." Aurora mused. It was torture, being trapped here in the Netherworld for such a long period of time.

"Maleficent is dead!" Henry yelled, putting a hand up to shield himself from the flames. "Emma killed her and then broke the curse! Everyone in Storybrooke has their memories back! I wasn't affected by the curse, and neither was Emma.

In response to Aurora's confused look, Henry said "I wasn't born in Fairy Tale Land. I was born in the land without magic."

"Ah." Aurora nodded in understanding. "I see."

"That's great news, about the citizens of Storybrooke!" Aurora yelled. "But, how do you know that if you're under a sleeping curse? When you're under a sleeping curse, you're hardly aware of anything."

"Emma broke the curse before I put myself under a sleeping curse." Henry said.

"Wait, you _put yourself_ under a sleeping curse?!" Aurora shrieked. "Why would you do that?!"

"To save Emma! Regina tried to poison her!" Henry exclaimed.

"Speaking of the Evil Queen, what became of her after the curse was broken?" Aurora asked.

"Regina miraculously became good again and she and Emma fell in love. They're very happy together!" Henry exclaimed. It had surprised everyone in Storybrooke, including Henry, when Emma and Regina announced their relationship.

"The Evil Queen was good once?" Aurora asked in disbelief. "I don't believe that for a minute."

"Something happened to make her evil." Henry explained. "She never told me what that was."

"The book I have, _Once Upon A Time_, which is full of true stories about everyone in Fairy Tale Land, said that you would spend the first night you sleep after your curse was broken in the Netherworld. It seems the book was right." Henry said.

"So, what exactly did you do to put yourself under a sleeping curse?" Aurora asked Henry.

"I took a bite of a poisoned slice of apple pie that was intended for Emma." Henry replied. "Emma's my birth mother. Regina adopted me after Emma gave me up. Emma gave me up for the same reason her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, gave her up: she wanted to give me my best chance."

"That was very sweet of you, to eat the poisoned slice of apple pie intended for Emma." Aurora said. "Do you know how I'll get out of the Netherworld this time, since I'm not under the sleeping curse anymore?"

"Oh, you'll wake up in the morning and be back to where you were when you fell asleep." Henry nonchalantly waved a hand.

"You'll never come back here." Henry said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Aurora said.

A blue light flashed through the flames, and Henry disappeared. Aurora felt herself wake up.

~Line break~

The next morning, Aurora gasped. She saw that Philip was no longer beside her. She rushed out of the tent and saw Philip smile at her. "Good morning." Seeing her pale face, he looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I went back to the Netherworld last night." Aurora said.

"What?" Mulan asked. "How is that possible?"

"It doesn't matter." Aurora said. She smiled. "What matters is that Emma killed Maleficent and then broke the curse! We can get out of here!"

"Where to?" Pan asked everyone.

Aurora had just the place in mind. "Storybrooke."

And with that, they began their long journey to Storybrooke, Maine.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	7. Storybrooke (Part 1)

Chapter 7: Storybrooke (Part 1)

"Henry, you're okay!" Emma hugged Henry. Regina hugged Henry after Emma released him from the hug.

"Yes I am." Henry grinned. "True love's kiss breaks any curse."

Henry looked at Emma and Regina. "Now, perhaps you two can do me a favor."

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"Move in together so that I can have both of you in my life at the same time." Henry said.

"We were planning to move in together anyway, kiddo." Emma said to Henry. She kissed Regina's lips.

"Indeed we were." Regina looked at Emma fondly. "Now, how about we all go to _Granny's Diner_?"

"Sounds good to me." Henry said.

~Line break~

Peter and the gang stepped over the Storybrooke town line. If they had done that before the curse was broken, they would have lost their memories. Rapunzel also would have lost her magic, and her hair probably would have changed to a shorter length. But since the curse had been broken, the length of Rapunzel's hair didn't change, and it didn't lose its magic, and everyone's memories remained intact.

Felix looked around the town and noticed the clothes the citizens were wearing. They stuck out like sore thumbs. "We stick out like sore thumbs", he said.

Peter had to agree. "We should get some clothes like they're wearing."

"There may be clothes in there." Rapunzel pointed to the sign for _Granny's Diner_. It was the building closest to them.

"It can't hurt to look." Wendy said. They walked into _Granny's Diner_.

~Line break~

"Oh, you poor dears!" Granny exclaimed when she saw Peter and the others. "You are in dire need of some new clothes, and a shower!"

Peter looked confused. "What's a shower?"

Granny told them all about showers.

"A shower would be great." Rapunzel said.

"You're all in need of a place to sleep. You each get a free room!" Granny exclaimed. "I'd hate to see all of you sleep on the streets."

"Thank you…um…what's your name?" Rapunzel asked.

Ruby walked over to them. "That's my granny. She owns this place. I'm Ruby, but most people know me by my Fairy Tale Land identity: Red Riding Hood."

"Go back to work." Granny told her granddaughter. Ruby did just that.

Ruby walked over to the table Captain Hook was sitting at. "Welcome to _Granny's Diner_. May I take your order?"

"Well hello." Hook turned on the charm. "The name's Killian Jones, although most people know me by my more colorful moniker, Captain Hook. What's your name, pretty lady?"

"Ruby." Ruby said. She mimicked Hook. "Although most people know me by my more colorful moniker, Red Riding Hood, or by my darker moniker, the Wolf."

"Why do they call you that?" Hook asked.

"I'm a werewolf." Ruby said. "Now, if you would be so kind as to order something, or beat it, that would be greatly appreciated."

"I'd like a beer and a room." Hook said.

"Coming right up." An annoyed Ruby walked away from his table. The villainous pirate Killian Jones a.k.a. Captain Hook was notorious for flirting.

Emma walked into _Granny's Diner_ with Regina and Henry. They sat down at a table and noticed an annoyed Ruby walk into the kitchen.

"Hook must have tried to flirt with her." Emma guessed.

"I'd say you're right." Regina agreed. "He probably failed." Ruby didn't seem like the type of girl to like guys like Hook.

A blonde waitress with brown eyes came over to Regina, Emma, and Henry's table and took their orders. She then walked into the kitchen.

Ruby returned to Hook's table. "Here's your beer." She handed him a glass of beer. "And here's a key to room 208." She handed him a metal key.

"Thank you, milady." Hook winked at Ruby. The annoyed werewolf girl walked away from his table and waited on other customers.

~Line break~

"So, what kind of a room would each of you like?" Granny asked. "We have suites, guest rooms, and chalets."

Ruby walked back over. "I'd advise not getting a chalet. They're very expensive."

"Didn't I tell you to get back to work?" Granny snapped. Without a word, Ruby walked away.

"My granddaughter is a bit of a slacker." Granny said.

"I heard that!" Ruby shouted over her shoulder at Granny before walking into the kitchen.

"One guest room for each couple." Peter said. "Mulan and Slightly can each have their own room."

"That is so _not _happening, Peter Pan." Granny said. "We only permit couples 20 and over to have a room for the two of them." She looked at the teenagers of the group. "The rest of you will get separate rooms. I like to try to prevent teenage pregnancies. There's been _far_ too many in this world."

"We sell clothes at this diner, but since you clearly have no money, I'll let you get some for free, just this once." Granny said. "Come, I'll show you to the diner's clothing store." She led them to the clothing stores and ushered them into dressing rooms.

Peter came out of a dressing room wearing blue denim jeans, solid white sneakers, and a red button down shirt.

"You look like an ordinary Storybrooke citizen now." Granny remarked. She handed him a pile of clothes meant for teenage boys. "Here are some more clothes. A Storybrooke citizen cannot wear the same outfit every day! It just won't do!"

"Thanks Granny." Peter said, taking the clothes from her.

Granny realized there was too many clothes for Peter to carry and went to retrieve some bags to put the clothes in. She got some bags for the others as well, as she would be giving them more clothes after they had on a new outfit.

Rapunzel came out of a dressing room wearing a pink pleated skirt that came halfway down her knee, with beige tights on underneath the skirt, a black long sleeved top with a corset style body and a pretty lace neck line and sleeves, which came down to the beginning of the skirt, and a pair of black boots that stopped at her ankle, with a low heel and white laces. She had braided her 70 feet of blonde hair with two pink flower-shaped hair elastics, shortening it to brush her ankles.

Peter was at a loss of words. Rapunzel looked more stunning today than she ever has looked. All he could manage to say was "wow".

"You look really pretty, Rapunzel." Wendy said before walking into a dressing room. She came out wearing a brown pleated skirt that came halfway down her knee, with beige tights on underneath the skirt, a red long sleeved shirt that came down to the beginning of the skirt, and a pair of brown boots that stopped at her ankle, with a low heel and red laces.

"You look pretty too, Wendy." Rapunzel said.

The lost boys came out of their dressing rooms wearing outfits similar to Peter's.

Tinkerbell came out of a dressing room wearing a blue denim jacket without sleeves, which she had put a white long sleeved shirt underneath, a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, and a pair of white boots that stopped at her ankle, with a low heel and no laces.

Aurora came out of a dressing room wearing a pink lace dress with long sleeves that came halfway down her knee, with black tights on underneath, and black boots that stopped at her ankle, with a low heel and no laces.

"You look beautiful." Philip said. He went into a dressing room and came out wearing a pair of blue denim jeans, a white tank top with a black blazer over it, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"That's a good look for you, your majesty." Granny said.

"Thank you." Philip said.

Everyone now had a new outfit on and bags full of clothes, courtesy of Granny.

"Now, let me show you to your rooms." The group followed Granny upstairs to the inn part of _Granny's Diner_.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	8. Storybrooke (Part 2)

Chapter 8: Storybrooke (Part 2)

Peter and company had become fans of the food at _Granny's Diner_. They made it a point to come there often.

Peter was sitting at a table with Rapunzel. He and the others had recently discovered the wonders of showers and deodorant. Rapunzel, Wendy, Aurora and Tinkerbell had recently discovered makeup, body wash and perfume, and they were huge fans.

Today, Rapunzel had on vanilla scented perfume. Peter thought she smelled _really_ nice. She once again had her hair in a braid. She had on light pink lip gloss.

Hook noticed Peter sitting with Rapunzel. "Peter Pan." He muttered under his breath. "The boy who caused me to lose my hand."

Hook made a point to walk over to Peter's table. "Peter." His tone was hostile.

"Killian." Peter's tone was just as hostile. He and Hook didn't like each other. Peter didn't like Hook because he tried to steal treasure that he had placed inside a cave in Neverland. The cave was known as Skull Rock. Pan would have killed the pirate if Hook hadn't been kicked off the island. Hook didn't like Peter because he caused him to lose his hand, which had been replaced with a metal hook.

Hook glared at Peter. "You caused me to lose my hand. Now it's time for me to get even." He took his sword from its sheath and aimed the tip of it at Peter's hand.

That was when Rapunzel jumped in and stepped between them.

"Now, now, let's not do anything rash." She reasoned.

Ruby walked out of the kitchen and went to back Rapunzel up. She didn't know the girl, but she knew her grandmother wouldn't want the floor she had cleaned this morning before opening the diner to be covered in blood. She also highly doubted her granny would appreciate seeing a severed hand on the floor. "You'd better listen to the girl, you two, or I'll have to kick _both_ your asses from here to the middle of next week."

"I'd like to see you try." Hook sneered at Ruby.

"You don't wanna mess with a werewolf, Hook." Ruby sneered at Hook.

Granny had noticed the situation from the see-through window on the kitchen door. She stormed out of the kitchen and walked over to where Ruby, Hook, Pan, and Rapunzel were. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"I caused Hook to lose his hand in a duel, and now he wants to chop my hand off." Peter explained.

"Hook, if you chop off this boy's hand, you will be banned from this diner and will have your room key confiscated, so you'll have to sleep on the Jolly Roger." Granny said. The Jolly Roger was great for travel, but not so great for living in.

"I won't chop off Pan's hand." Hook promised.

"Good boy." Granny said. She walked into the kitchen, Ruby following behind her.

"That pirate sure can hold a grudge." Pan said.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	9. Storybrooke (Part 3)

**A/N: Two new characters will be introduced in this chapter: Rapunzel's parents, King Andrew, played by Josh Duhamel, and Queen Julia, played by Amanda Seyfried. They will appear in this story for a very brief period of time.**

Chapter 9: Storybrooke (Part 3)

Emma slipped on her red leather jacket, a white tank top, a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, a pair of brown low-heeled boots with no laces, and her Sherriff badge, and came into the kitchen of the house she shared with Regina. She sat down next to Regina at the kitchen table. Regina made pancakes.

"Good morning." Regina said to Emma.

"Good morning, Regina." Emma said. "Good morning, Henry."

"Good morning." Henry smiled at Emma. "Guess who I saw when we were at _Granny's Diner_ earlier this week?"

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Peter Pan and Rapunzel." Henry replied. "I wonder if any more people from Fairy Tale Land came here."

"It's possible," Regina said. "There were some survivors of the curse I put on Fairy Tale Land. Peter and Rapunzel were among them. Instead of getting transported here to Storybrooke and getting their memories erased, they ended up in a strange unnamed land. Now that the curse has been broken, they can leave that land and come here without having their memories erased."

"I'm sure you'll find out if people came here soon enough." Emma ruffled Henry's hair. She finished eating her pancakes. "Great breakfast, Regina." She kissed her girlfriend's lips.

"I'll see you two later!" Emma said to Henry and Regina before she headed out the door.

When Emma came into the police station, she saw Captain Hook in a jail cell. The Deputy Sheriff, Prince Charming (a.k.a. David), was the one who put him in there.

"What the hell did you do?" Emma asked Hook.

"Good morning to you too, Swan." Hook said sarcastically.

"What did he do?" Emma asked David.

"He stole a bunch of silver coins from a cash register yesterday." David replied. "I got a call about it and locked him up."

"How did you, a pirate who had no knowledge of how to use modern technology until coming to this town, manage to work a cash register?" A bewildered Emma asked Hook.

"I don't know." Hook replied. "It was a rather complex contraption."

"Stealing is against the law, Hook. I'm afraid you're gonna have to stay in that jail cell for a while." Emma told the pirate.

~Line break~

Peter and the lost boys had gone to explore downtown Storybrooke. Rapunzel had gone to the library. She took a book called _The Fault In Our Stars_ off a shelf, sat down at a table, and began to read.

Henry walked into the library, noticed Rapunzel, and sat next to her. "Rapunzel, right?"

"Yes, I'm Rapunzel." Rapunzel said. "And you are?"

"I'm Henry." Henry said. "What brings you to Storybrooke?"

"The others and I wanted to come here." Rapunzel said.

"Others?" Henry asked in confusion.

"The other survivors of Regina's curse." Rapunzel clarified.

Henry took out his book called _Once Upon A Time_ and flipped to a page about Regina's curse. He began reading out loud. "There will be survivors of the Evil Queen's dark curse. They will be Peter Pan, a princess named Rapunzel, the lost boys Felix, Slightly, Devin and Brandon, the former fairy Tinkerbell, a girl named Wendy Darling, a warrior named Mulan, Prince Philip, and Sleeping Beauty."

"What are you reading?" Rapunzel asked Henry.

"_Once Upon A Time_." Henry said. He held the book up so Rapunzel could see the cover. "It's a book filled with true stories about everyone in Fairy Tale Land."

Rapunzel had just finished reading _The Fault In Our Stars_. She was a fast reader. She looked at Henry's book with interest. "May I see that book, please?"

"Sure." Henry handed her the book.

Rapunzel began reading the book. A look of interest crossed her face. "This is an amazing book so far!"

"It is amazing." Henry agreed. "I've read it over and over again."

"You know…this book helped Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter Emma realize her destiny as the savior." Henry told Rapunzel.

"Really? Wow." Rapunzel said. She flipped to the next two pages and a pained expression crossed her face.

On one page was a picture of the elderly Gothel, who was wearing a black cloak over her red dress, sneaking out of the castle in Corona, with a baby blanket clutched in her arm. The baby's face was covered, but tufts of blonde hair were seen. There were words written below the picture: _Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that: gone._

On the other page was a picture of her parents, a blonde haired woman named Julia and a brown haired man named Andrew launching a beautiful lantern into the sky. There were words written below the picture: _King Andrew and Queen Julia honored their missing daughter by releasing floating lanterns on the night of her birthday each year in hopes that one day, their lost princess will return._

"I really miss my parents." Rapunzel said to Henry. "Unlike Peter, Wendy, and the lost boys, I remember my parents. Neverland's magic made Peter, Wendy, and the lost boys forget they had parents. Ever since I realized I was the lost princess of Corona, I had the desire to find my parents. I eventually reunited with them." Rapunzel's entire body trembled as she cried. "But then I lost them again after Regina cast that curse!"

Henry did what Regina had done when he snuck into her room at the age of five and started crying because he had a bad dream: he hugged Rapunzel and stroked her back in a comforting manner, saying "there, there."

It seemed to work. Rapunzel stopped crying.

"I'll help you find your parents." Henry said.

Rapunzel smiled at him. "Thank you Henry!"

"Let _Operation Parents_ begin!" Henry exclaimed dramatically.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	10. Storybrooke (Part 4)

Chapter 10: Storybrooke (Part 4)

Peter and the lost boys were at the pier. They watched as the waves crashed on the shores of Storybrooke.

"I miss Neverland." Slightly said.

"How could you miss that hellhole?" A bewildered Brandon asked.

Slightly shrugged his shoulders. "It was home."

"It wasn't a very humble home, but yes, it was home." Felix agreed.

"I like it better here in Storybrooke." Peter said. "We're staying."

The lost boys didn't argue with Pan. He was their leader. If he said to stay somewhere, they would stay.

~Line break~

Henry and Rapunzel walked into the police station.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Henry told Emma.

"What can I do for you, kiddo?" Emma asked.

"I need you to locate a missing person." Henry replied.

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Rapunzel's parents, Queen Julia and King Andrew." Henry replied. "During the curse, they were known as Helen and Jonathan Campbell."

Charming looked in the files of missing person reports. "There's no missing person report about Helen and Jonathan Campbell."

"We're never gonna find them!" Rapunzel said with despair.

"Oh yes we are!" Henry exclaimed. "The good guys never fail!"

Charming picked up the phone and dialed Mr. Gold's number. "Gold, do you by any chance have a spell that can locate people?"

"There's no such thing as a location spell, dearie." Mr. Gold said from the other end of the line. "However, I do have a crystal ball. Crystal balls locate people."

"Bring it over to the station." Charming said. He hung up.

Mr. Gold came over to the police station with the crystal ball.

"Who do you wish to locate, your majesty?" Gold asked Charming.

"Queen Julia and King Andrew." Charming said. "During the curse, they were known as Helen and Jonathan Campbell."

"They're my parents." Rapunzel said.

"I advise you leave the room, dearies." Mr. Gold said to Henry and Rapunzel. "If something bad comes up on the crystal ball, it will break your hearts."

Without a word, Rapunzel and Henry left the room.

~Line break~

Mr. Gold, Emma, and Charming looked into the crystal ball as an image popped up from a dark blue haze. Rapunzel's parents were in the hospital, on life support.

"This is not good." Emma said. "Poor Rapunzel, she's gonna be so devastated. I don't think we should tell her."

"I think we should." Charming said. "Wouldn't you wanna know if your parents were on life support?"

Emma knew Charming was right. "Okay, I'll tell her." She turned to Mr. Gold. "Go get Henry and Rapunzel."

Mr. Gold left the room. "Rapunzel, Henry, please come back in the room." Henry and Rapunzel followed him back in the room.

"I hate to tell you this Rapunzel, but your parents are in the hospital, on life support." Emma showed Rapunzel the image in the crystal ball.

"No." Rapunzel said in a sad tone of voice. She had discovered what a hospital was and what life support was not too long ago.

"What happened that made them have to be on life support?" Rapunzel asked Emma.

"I don't know." Emma replied. "You'll have to ask Doctor Whale that when I take you to the hospital." She turned to Charming. "Take care of things here."

"Will do." Charming said.

"I'm coming with you!" Henry said to Emma.

Emma, Rapunzel and Henry left the police station.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	11. Storybrooke (Part 5)

Chapter 11: Storybrooke (Part 5)

Emma, Rapunzel, and Henry entered the hospital. Emma walked up to the front desk. "I need to see Queen Julia and King Andrew." She said. "During the curse, they were known as Helen and Jonathan Campbell."

"They're in the first room on the right." The secretary at the front desk said.

"Thank you." Emma said. She, Rapunzel, and Henry walked into Julia and Andrew's hospital room.

Rapunzel looked at her parents' lifeless bodies and then walked up to her mother's bed. "I know you can't hear me, mother, but I just wanna say…I love you so much…please don't leave me!"

Rapunzel walked up to her father's bed. "That goes for you too, father."

Dr. Whale came into the room.

"Good, you're here." Rapunzel looked at the doctor. "What happened that made my parents have to be on life support?"

"They were driving home from work one day, and they collided with a semi trailer." Dr. Whale said to her.

"Are they going to be okay?" Rapunzel asked with a hint of fear.

"I don't know." Dr. Whale said truthfully. "I really wish I did."

_What do you mean you don't know?! Doctors are supposed to know if the patient is gonna be okay or not!_ Rapunzel thought.

Rapunzel stood by her parents' beds for another twenty minutes before the heart monitor did something terrifying…it flat-lined.

"What's going on?!" Rapunzel shrieked at Doctor Whale as the monitor continued to beep.

"I'm going to pull the plug." Dr. Whale said. "They've been on life support for a week. You only just recently discovered they were on life support." The doctor sighed. "It's not right to keep them plugged into a machine for so long. Continuing to keep them plugged in will just make them suffer more." He looked at Rapunzel with a tender expression on his face. "I am very sorry."

He pulled the plug. The heart monitor stopped beeping.

Rapunzel's entire body trembled as she cried. She lunged at Dr. Whale. "How could you?! How could you just end two peoples' lives like that?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Emma pulled Rapunzel off Dr. Whale and cupped the girl's face in her hands. "The doctor did what was right. If he had kept them plugged in longer, it would have just made them suffer more. You wouldn't want them to suffer, would you?"

"No." Rapunzel said through tears.

"I figured you wouldn't." Emma pulled Rapunzel in for a hug. "I'm very sorry."

"This sucks." Rapunzel said through tears.

"I know." Emma stroked Rapunzel's hair in a comforting manner.

Rapunzel pulled away from Emma's hug. "Can you call Peter, please? I really need him right now."

"Sure, Rapunzel." Emma said. She left the hospital room and dialed the number for _Granny's Diner_ on her cell phone. "Hey Granny, it's Emma. Do you know where Peter Pan is?"

"No." Granny said. "He's not at the inn, nor is he at the diner. I'll send Ruby to look for him."

"Great. Thanks. Tell Ruby to bring Peter to the hospital. Rapunzel really needs to be with the boy she loves right now. Something terrible just happened." Emma hung up.

"Granny's sending Ruby to go look for Peter." Emma said.

"Okay." Rapunzel said through tears.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	12. Storybrooke (Part 6)

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go.**_

_**~Skillet, The Last Night**_

Chapter 12: Storybrooke (Part 6)

Ruby got in her truck and drove through town, stopping at random places to look for Peter. She eventually found him and the lost boys at the pier, watching the waves crash on the shore.

Ruby parked her truck, got out, and ran up to Peter. "Peter! You need to come with me to the hospital! Rapunzel needs you."

That was all it took for Peter to get up off the rock he was sitting on. "Did something bad happen?"

"Yeah," Ruby said. "I don't know if it happened to Rapunzel or to someone she cares about. All I know is that we need to go to the hospital."

"Let's go to my truck." Ruby said.

"Okay." Peter said. He turned to the lost boys. "I want you to head back to _Granny's Diner_."

"Yes Pan." The lost boys said at the same time.

Ruby and Peter got in Ruby's truck. Ruby drove to the hospital.

~Line break~

Ruby and Peter entered the hospital. Ruby walked up to the front desk. "I need to see Queen Julia and King Andrew." She said.

"They're in the first room on the right." The secretary at the front desk said.

"Thank you." Ruby said said. She and Pan walked into Julia and Andrew's hospital room.

Peter looked at the crying Rapunzel. "What's wrong, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel looked at Peter. "They're dead, Peter. My parents are dead."

Without a word, Peter wrapped his arms around the crying Rapunzel. She buried her head in his chest. Tears stained his grey cotton t-shirt.

"Don't let go." Rapunzel whispered in Peter's ear.

"I won't." Peter whispered in Rapunzel's ear.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	13. Storybrooke (Part 7)

Chapter 13: Storybrooke (Part 7)

Today was the day of Rapunzel's parents' funeral. She slipped on a black dress that went halfway down her knee, with beige tights on underneath, and a pair of black boots that stopped at her ankle, with a low heel and no laces. She had braided her 70 feet of blonde hair with two black flower-shaped hair elastics, shortening it to brush her ankles.

Ruby drove Tinkerbell, Wendy, Rapunzel and Pan to the graveyard, where the service was being held. Granny drove the lost boys.

Rapunzel had been asked by the Blue Fairy to make a speech at the funeral. She told her that she would.

More and more people started coming to the graveyard, all donned in black clothes. Almost the entire town was there.

A nun came up to Rapunzel. "Hi Rapunzel. I'm really sorry about your parents. I didn't know them that well, but I'm sure they were great people."

"They were." I said.

Many people came over and gave their condolences.

Then, the Blue Fairy called Rapunzel over in a hushed voice. "Rapunzel, the daughter of Julia and Andrew, would like to say a few words now."

Rapunzel made her way to the front of the crowd. She managed a smile even though she was broken on the inside. All eyes were on her. "I have a long speech to give. Please bear with me."

"Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell to Earth and became a golden flower filled with incredibly strong healing properties. An old enchantress named Mother Gothel discovered the flower and hoarded its healing ability to keep her young for hundreds of years. Centuries later, the pregnant queen of the nearby kingdom of Corona fell deathly ill, leading the king to seek out the legendary mystical plant. Despite Gothel's efforts to hide it, the flower was found, uprooted, and boiled into medicine for the queen, which heals her. A baby princess was born with hair that possessed healing properties. That princess was me."

Rapunzel continued the speech. "Gothel, wanting to reclaim her immortality and youth, broke into the royal nursery to cut a lock of the princess's hair, only to discover that doing so causes it to lose its magic. She kidnapped the princess instead and named her Rapunzel, raising her as her own in an isolated tower. The king and the queen honored their missing daughter by releasing floating lanterns on the night of her birthday each year in hopes that one day, their lost princess will return."

Rapunzel continued the speech. "For my eighteenth birthday, I asked Gothel for permission to go outside the tower to see the source of the annual floating lights, but Gothel refused and said that the outside world is filled with dangers. Meanwhile, the wanted criminal Flynn Rider stole the lovely golden crown of the lost princess. The guards chased Flynn through the forest, and eventually, he stumbled across my tower."

Rapunzel continued the speech. "I knocked him unconscious, hid him, and took the tiara. I asked Gothel for a special paint, the ingredients for which require three days of travel. She left and I told Flynn that I would give him the tiara back if he took me to see the lights. While on the route, he took me to the Snugly Duckling Inn, which was full of thugs, in hopes of scaring me into giving up her quest. The thugs were charmed by me, because I encouraged them to follow their dreams."

Rapunzel continued the speech. "Gothel returned early to the tower and found the tiara. She teamed up with Flynn's former accomplices to get me back and get revenge on Flynn. The guards invaded the tavern and chased us to a dam which collapsed. We became trapped in a flooding cave. Believing he was about to die, Flynn told me his real name: Eugene Fitzherbert."

Rapunzel continued the speech. "I told Flynn my hair glows when I sing, then I realized we can use the light from my hair to find a way out. I used my magic hair to heal Flynn's injured hand. When Flynn went to gather firewood, Gothel found me. She brought me back to the tower, and Flynn's former accomplices brought Flynn to the castle in Corona, and he was sentenced to death by hanging."

Rapunzel continued the speech. "Just as Flynn was about to be killed, Ifound out I was the lost princess of Corona, and that I was kidnapped by Gothel. Eventually, Flynn was hanged for his crimes in front of all Corona, including the king and queen. Seemingly without thinking, Gothel told me about Flynn's death. I killed Gothel because I thought she had something to do with Flynn's death. I then left the tower and reunited with my parents."

Rapunzel continued the speech. "Shortly after that, the royal family of Corona was invited to the wedding of Snow White and Prince Charming. Regina cast the curse. I was sent to a strange unnamed land with many other people; all of which are here today."

Rapunzel finished the speech. "King Andrew and Queen Julia were great people. I wished I could have gotten to know them better."

Regina was in tears. Emma hugged her. "I'm a terrible person. My curse caused a teenage girl to lose her parents." Regina said.

"You're not a terrible person." Emma said.

"Not anymore, that is." Regina said.

The Blue Fairy announced that it was time to lower the caskets into the ground. Everyone stood around the six foot hole the dwarves had dug. Rapunzel buried her head in Peter's chest and cried as her father's casket lowered into the ground. Her mother's casket was lowered into the crowd not long after. Dirt was thrown on the caskets until they were no longer visible.

The Blue Fairy read the will Rapunzel's parents wrote together after the funeral. She was now on the last part of it: the house. "We leave our house to our only daughter. When she finds her true love, they are welcome to move in the house with her."

The Blue Fairy handed Rapunzel the house key. "Enjoy your new house."

"I'll try to." Rapunzel said. She looked at her parents' graves. "I love you, mother. I love you father."

Everyone left the graveyard. Rapunzel was the last one to leave.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	14. Storybrooke (Part 8)

_**Today is the first day of the rest of our lives.**_

_**~Green Day, Church On Sunday**_

Chapter 14: Storybrooke (Part 8)

Ruby walked up to Rapunzel's room and handed her a suitcase. "I figure you're going to need this. I gave Peter one of these as well."

"Thanks Ruby." Rapunzel smiled at the werewolf girl.

"You know, if I was a teenager now instead of 22 years old, my Granny would definitely_ not_ let me get a house for myself." Ruby said.

"Your granny's not my granny." Rapunzel gave Ruby a lighthearted smile.

Ruby hugged Rapunzel. "Come to the diner as much as possible, okay?"

"Okay." Rapunzel said. Ruby released her from the hug. The brown eyed princess packed her clothes in the suitcase, gave the key of her room to Ruby, and headed downstairs. Peter was there waiting for her, and so were the lost boys, Wendy, and Tinkerbell.

"Ready to go?" Pan asked Rapunzel.

"I am." Rapunzel replied.

"You better come to the diner as much as possible." Granny said to Rapunzel. "I'll miss you terribly if you don't return to the diner."

Rapunzel hugged Granny. "Don't worry, I plan to come back."

Granny glared at Pan. "Peter Pan, you better treat this girl right, or you'll have me to deal with. I may be old, but I can still kick your ass from here to the middle of next week!"

"I know, Granny." Pan said. "If you weren't able to do that, Ruby would."

"Damn straight," Ruby said.

"Enjoy your new house." Felix said to Rapunzel and Peter. He looked at Pan. "Don't have _too_ much fun." Everyone knew the phrase he said had a suggestive meaning.

~Line break~

Rapunzel opened the door of her and Peter's new house. It was a two story house with a wooden (painted white) exterior and a roof made of black shingles. The steel front door was painted red, and it had a gold metal doorknob.

The first room Rapunzel and Peter stepped into was the living room. It consisted of a red TV on a wooden table, one black leather three-person sofa, one black leather loveseat, and one red LA-Z Boy chair.

Most couples who lived in the same house would sleep in the same room, but not Rapunzel's parents; they had separate rooms. Pan had taken the king's room. The room Rapunzel claimed belonged to her mother. It consisted of a huge wooden closet, a huge bed with a purple bedspread decorated with swirl designs in pink, dark purple, and lavender. The walls were pink and had a few golden suns painted on them. On her bed were two pillows, one with a dark purple pillow case, and one with a pink pillow case. The door of the room was wooden with a round metal doorknob. Rapunzel's parents had decorated this room to look similar to the baby nursery in the castle in Corona.

There was a baby room that consisted of a wooden crib with a dark blue bedspread, white walls, and a wooden dresser. The walls had a few dark blue swirl designs painted on them. The baby room was designed to not be for a specific gender.

"This house is perfect." Rapunzel gushed.

"It's better than a tent any day." Pan said with a slight chuckle. He had stayed in a tent in Neverland, and in the strange unnamed land where he met the girl he loves.

Pan kissed Rapunzel on the lips, and then slipped his arm around his waist. "Today's the first day of the rest of our lives."

THE END

**A/N: That's the end of the story; however, there is a bonus chapter. It's not related to the characters, but it's related to the cast. Stay tuned!**


	15. Bonus Chapter: Cast Interview

**A/N: This interview is completely fictitious.**

Bonus Chapter: Cast Interview

The people who played the survivors of Regina's curse on _Once Upon A Time_ were being interviewed today on _The Ellen DeGeneres Show_.

"You know them as the survivors of Regina's curse on _Once Upon A Time. _Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Robbie Kay, Olivia Holt, Parker Croft, Field Cate, Skylar Gisondo, Jack Di Blasio, Rose McIver, Freya Tingley, Jamie Chung, Julian Morris, and Sarah Bolger!" Ellen exclaimed.

The audience erupted in applause as Robbie, Olivia, Parker, Field, Skylar, Jack, Rose, Freya, Jamie, Julian, and Sarah walked on the stage and sat on the many red plush chairs across from the red plush chair Ellen was sitting on.

Robbie had on one of the outfits he wore as Pan: blue denim jeans, solid white sneakers, and a red button down shirt. The people who played the lost boys were dressed in outfits similar to his. Jamie had on a black dress that came halfway down her knees, with one strap slung gracefully over her left shoulder, and pair of black high heeled sandals. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Julian had on an outfit he wore as Philip: a pair of blue denim jeans, a white tank top with a black blazer over it, and a pair of black dress shoes.

Sarah had on a purple lace dress with long sleeves that came halfway down her knee, with black tights on underneath, and black boots that stopped at her ankle, with a low heel and no laces.

Freya had on one of the outfits she wore as Wendy: a brown pleated skirt that came halfway down her knee, with beige tights on underneath the skirt, a red long sleeved shirt that came down to the beginning of the skirt, and a pair of brown boots that stopped at her ankle, with a low heel and red laces.

Rose had on an outfit she wore as Tinkerbell: a blue denim jacket without sleeves, which she had put a white long sleeved shirt underneath, a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, and a pair of white boots that stopped at her ankle, with a low heel and no laces.

Olivia had on a red strapless knee-length dress with a black blazer over it, black flats, and red lipstick.

"I don't know which outfits I like more, Sarah and Olivia, the dresses you wore in Fairy Tale Land, or the outfits you're wearing right now!" Ellen exclaimed. "You both look fabulous!"

"Thanks Ellen." Sarah said.

Olivia gave a light-hearted laugh. "I think you should like the fairy tale dresses more." She said. "The outfits we're wearing right now are rather plain compared to those dresses! The dresses were so well designed! Rapunzel's fairy tale dress was really unlike any costume I've ever worn! The _Once Upon A Time_ costume designers did a phenomenal job designing it!"

"They did a phenomenal job designing _all_ the fairy tale dresses." Sarah added. "They also did a phenomenal job designing the costumes of the male fairy tale characters."

"Indeed." Ellen agreed. "I'm a huge fan of the show, and I loved every single costume." She turned to the audience. "Let's have a round of applause for the _Once Upon A Time_ costume designers!" The audience, Ellen, and the celebrity guests erupted in applause.

"I have a new segment for this show, and you guys are going to be the first people to take part in it." Ellen told the celebrity guests. "It's called Celebrity Facebook Questions. Basically, people post questions on the show's Facebook page that they want to ask celebrities." Ellen brought up the show's Facebook page on the monitor. "Let's get started!"

"The first question is for Olivia." Ellen said. "Did the people in charge of the special effects on _Once Upon A Time_ make your hair seventy feet while you were playing Rapunzel, or did you wear wigs?"

"I wore wigs." Olivia said. "I had to wear a different wig each time Rapunzel had a different hair style. There were two braided wigs and one wig where the hair was down, and the costume designers used hair extensions to make it seventy feet long. The glowing hair was special effects."

"The next question is for all of you." Ellen said. "_Once Upon A Time_ is known for their spins on the stories of classic fairy tale characters. What was your favorite spin on your character?"

"Mulan's story wasn't really that different from the original, so I can't really answer that question." Jamie laughed. "However, I really enjoyed what the writers did with the character Red Riding Hood. I watched every single episode of season 1, and when Red was revealed to be the wolf, I thought: wow! I really wasn't expecting that!"

"In most Peter Pan stories, Peter is depicted as a boy who doesn't want to grow up, yet he somehow ends up falling in love with Wendy. In _Once Upon A Time, _he wasn't depicted as a boy who didn't want to grow up; he was depicted much like your typical eighteen year old boy. I really enjoyed that twist. I also liked how Peter didn't fall in love with Wendy. It was refreshing to see something different than what everyone is used to seeing with Peter Pan." Robbie said.

"I liked how the writers borrowed some elements from _Tangled_, yet they didn't copy the whole story." Olivia said. "Everyone is so used to seeing a princess have the "I'll never hurt anyone" mindset. I liked how the writers stepped away from that mindset and made Rapunzel kill Gothel to avenge Flynn's death. She's still a good person; she's just much different than the typical princess."

"In _Sleeping Beauty_, it was said that Aurora got put under a sleeping curse, yet we didn't get any details about it. I enjoyed how we got to see the details of the sleeping curse in _Once Upon A Time._" Sarah said.

"The lost boys in _Once Upon A Time_ weren't that different from the lost boys in the original _Peter Pan_ story, so I don't really know how to answer that question." Parker said with a laugh.

"Same here." Skylar said.

"I don't know how to answer that question." Field said. "Like Parker just said, the lost boys in _Once Upon A Time_ weren't that different from the lost boys in the original _Peter Pan_ story." Field said.

"The next question is for Olivia." Ellen said. "You've always played characters that are fifteen or sixteen years old. Did you find it challenging portraying an eighteen year old girl?"

"I got the news that I would be playing Rapunzel in _Once Upon A Time_ before I got a copy of the scripts for season 2 and season 3. Before seeing the script, I thought: I don't know how good I can play this character. I'm not eighteen years old; I don't know what eighteen year old girls are like." Olivia said. "But once I got a copy of the scripts for season 2 and season 3, I noticed it wasn't obvious that Rapunzel was eighteen, and I thought: I can handle playing her."

"You did a good job playing Rapunzel." Ellen said to Olivia.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"The next question is for Julian." Ellen said. "Who do you like playing more: Philip from _Once Upon A Time_, or Wren from _Pretty Little Liars_?"

"I can't pick who I like playing more." Julian said. "I like both characters equally."

"The next question is for all of you." Ellen said. "The cast and crew of _Once Upon A Time _had become well acquainted while season 1 was being filmed. How did you feel going into the second season of a show where everyone was so close with with one another?"

"It was a little intimidating at first, to be honest. When I arrived on the set of _Once Upon A Time_ to film my first scene as Peter Pan, I thought that the season 1 cast wasn't going to like me. So many minor characters have come and gone on the show before they could form an opinion of the actor portraying that character. I knew that the actors were going to form an opinion of me, because I would be a major character, so I was going to be on the show a lot. At first I feared that their opinion of me wasn't going to be a good one, but once I got to know the cast, my fear of them not liking me vanished, because they did like me." Robbie said. "My co-stars and I became friends during the filming of season 2, and during the hiatus period between season 2 and the premiere of season 3. I'd go to football games with the guys, and I'd go to movies with both the guys and the girls. We all had a blast talking about season 2 at comic con."

"Unlike Robbie, I didn't feel the least intimidated when I first arrived on the set of _Once Upon A Time_." Julian said. "I wasn't worried about whether the cast and crew were going to like me."

"That's because you're a grown up, not a teenager! Grownups aren't worried about what people think about them, but teenagers are." Robbie said in a joking tone.

"It was so fun being on _Once Upon A Time_!" Olivia exclaimed. "I'd definitely like to do another season or two!"

"I whole heartedly agree." Rose said.

"This last question is for all of you." Ellen said. "If a new character or new characters were to appear in season 4 of _Once Upon A Time_, who would you want that character or those characters to be, and would you want to see portray them? If there were to be a plot point and not a new character, what would you want that plot point to be?"

"If there were to be a plot point but not a new character, I'd like to see how Tink got her wings taken away." Rose said. "It was obvious in season 2 that she no longer had her wings, but it wasn't said how her wings were taken from her."

"If some new characters were to appear on the show, I'd like to see Flynn and Gothel appear in some flashbacks." Olivia said. "I'd cast Michelle Pfeiffer as Gothel. I think she's a great actress. She could definitely pull that role off. I'm not sure who I'd cast as Flynn, but I'd like the actor to be my age, but if they were going to cast an older actor, I'd like him to be Robbie's age. The drawing in Henry's book _Once Upon A Time_ where Gothel stole baby Rapunzel from the castle was just a drawing of Gothel from _Tangled_ clutching a baby blanket. You couldn't see the baby's face, but you could see tufts of blonde hair sticking out of the blanket. I'd like to see a flashback between baby Rapunzel and her parents. I'd also like to see a flashback where Gothel steals baby Rapunzel Mia Talerico play baby Rapunzel. I know she's not a baby anymore, but if we covered her hair up and she didn't say anything, she could definitely be a baby. She's got that look." Olivia laughed. "Mia's adorable."

"I'd like to see Wendy's brothers appear in a flashback." Freya said. "I'm not really sure who'd I cast to play them."

"If there were to be a plot point but not a new character, I'd like to see a flashback in Neverland that shows Peter interacting with the lost boys. It'd be great to see how the boys became friends with Peter. Whenever I see a scene in a movie or TV show where people are dancing around a campfire, I think to myself: it'd be so much fun to do a scene like that." Robbie said. "I think it'd be fun to do a scene or two like that in Neverland."

"If there was more than one scene like that, it'd be like a nonstop dance party." Skylar said with a laugh.

"Speaking of nonstop dance parties, we always end the show with a dance." Ellen said to the celebrity guests. "Come, dance with me."

Music began to play, and Ellen began to dance down the stage to the audience. As usual, she was having a blast. The celebrity guests laughed and joined her.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
